


To Hold a Prisoner

by Catalepsy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Don’t read this if you know me, Frottage, Graphic Description of Sex, Grinding, I beg you, M/M, Murdoc is hot in his orange jumpsuit ok, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Dream, bottom!2d, top!murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalepsy/pseuds/Catalepsy
Summary: ~ahem, shameless smut~2D doesn't miss Murdoc. At all. Or does he?Sometimes dreams can tell you more about yourself than you want to know.Basically this is me using the heartbreaking emotionally dependent relationship that is shown in The Now Now as an excuse to write some really dirty smut of these idiots in prison clothes. Yes





	To Hold a Prisoner

It was nearly midnight 2D guessed. The prison was mostly quiet, except for some slight shuffling and snoring heard in the cells next to his and Murdoc’s. His relationship with his cellmate wasn’t always the easiest one. He was pushed around a lot, and the bassists temper made it hard to deal with him sometimes. Despite that, 2D couldn’t imagine being someone else’s cellmate. His probably misplaced feelings for him might have a part in that.

He could hear a shift of clothing in the bunkbed beneath him. Murdoc was awake? Or did he have another nightmare again? He curiously peeked over the edge of his bed, to see what was happening. Even before he got a proper look he heard a low grunt and some soft sighs and knew immediately what was going on. What he saw only confirmed his suspicion. 

_Oh._ Murdoc was masturbating. 

In the dim light he presumed Murdoc didn’t see him looking, so he decided to keep watching, taking in the whole scene. What he saw made not only his heart start pound faster, but also a hot feeling spread through his stomach and nether regions.

Murdoc was sitting hunched over in the corner of his bed, legs spread out, his right hand slowly but steadily moving back and forth underneath the fabric of his orange prison trousers. His face was slack with pleasure, the greasy and slightly sweaty black hair falling into his face. It was simply... alluring. 

He looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, letting himself go like this. 2D couldn’t avert his eyes and felt his own body respond to the stimulating view. This was _so wrong. Murdoc would kill him if he found out. He should definitely look away._

He moved back with the intention of giving his cellmate some privacy.

Unfortunately, the Satanist must have caught the movement in the top bunk, and turned his wide-pupiled gaze at 2D, who couldn’t help but freeze in his movement.

He caught a tiny glimpse of terrified surprise on Murdoc’s face before it was quickly replaced by his trademark grin.

“Why don’t you come and join me, I know you’ve been staring, sunshine”

2D stared at him, perplexed, still aroused... and a little scared. Was the bassist offering what he thought he was? As much as he knew this was not a good idea, the offer was quite tempting. It’s not like he didn’t imagine something like this happening in his most shameful fantasies before. So 2D slowly and with shaking fingers got out of his sheets and carefully made his way down, Murdoc’s hungry gaze on him every step he took. His erection must have been pretty obvious as he awkwardly climbed down and sat stiffly next to Murdoc on his bed. What now?

Murdoc seemed to sense his awkwardness and smirked at him from the side. Then, with a swift motion took his hand and almost tentatively pulled it to his own middle. There he started guiding it back and forth on the orange jumpsuit there. 

“Murdoc what –“

“Shhh… urgh yeah, that’s it.”

Although his gaze was fixated on the point of contact on Murdoc’s crotch, he could see out of the corner of his eye how the Satanist threw his head back in relieve, the lower lip caught sensually under the sharp teeth. 2D watched him in awe, an adoration and hunger on his face, while his hand rubbed him. It was fascinating, addicting. Caught in the moment he didn’t even care that Murdoc was most likely just using him for sexual gratification.

The bassist soon loosened his grip on his hand, but like in trance, 2D continued to massage his warm penis through the orange fabric on his own. By the noise and the way the fabric was shifting he could tell it was already really wet beneath. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch him there. Between his legs, his most intimate place. 2D could feel himself get incredibly aroused, and he couldn’t help but openly stare at the point where his hand rubbed over Murdoc’s crotch. The trousers were already half opened from masturbating before so at certain angles he could see a precum covered tip peeking out. He wondered if he was allowed to touch it. Skin on skin

Murdoc must have read his thoughts, as he once again covered 2Ds hand with his own, this time guiding it _under_ the fabric. The singer took in a sharp breath and momentarily had to close his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of Murdoc’s wet skin beneath his fingers. Murdoc moaned huskily.

2D couldn’t really see much as the cock was covered by the fabric and his own hand, but he certainly felt it. The warmth, the girth, the aroused twitches. The sticky wetness there. _It was so warm._ And the noises he coaxed out of the Satanist with every movement made the situation even more real. Human. God. It’s been a long time since he had such intimate human contact and he enjoyed every second of holding the plump weight in his hands, tenderly stroking it.

“Let me - “ Murdoc suddenly growled, surprising 2D in his lust-induced trance.

With that he roughly pulled 2D down on top of him, grabbed his arse and connected their crotches, rubbing them together with lewd upward thrusts, the fabric still between them making it almost painful, but oh so good.

2Ds eyes widened as he let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper. oh god. _Oh god_ . He could feel even more now… there. Rubbing, thrusting. Together. The lust he felt was unbearable.

Murdoc apparently felt encouraged by that reaction and after a short while rolled him on his back, then flipped him over so that he was lying face down on the bed, the other one hovering over him from behind, wasting no time to pull down 2Ds pants, leaving his backside exposed.

The asserted dominance made 2D shiver, he couldn’t hold in an aroused gasp, followed by a lewd moan as he felt the Satanists slick length gliding over his entrance. 

“uhhng, yeah.. You make such pretty noises, darlin. I bet we have some listeners out in the other cells. Probably getting their rocks off as well to all that high pitched moaning eh?” 

2D couldn’t even process the words, too distracted by the feeling of Murdoc desperately grinding his slippery cock between his cheeks and the warm huffing breaths coming out of that broken nose on his neck, where the Satanist had buried it. 

He apparently wasn’t the only one too eager to get closer, to let all the sexual frustration out.

Suddenly there was heat at his entrance and a pressure like he never felt before. Murdoc started entering him, just like that, bareback, no protection, only precum to ease the way. 2D screwed his eyes shut, he was expecting this to hurt like hell, but instead, after some moments of discomfort, there was nothing apart from pleasure, blinding pleasure. Every braincell he had was focused on the point where they were connected.

They couldn’t be more physically intimate and 2D was on cloud nine. This is what he always wanted.

He relished in the way Murdoc’s pulled down trousers felt where they worked against his naked thigh as he started fucking him deeply. The fact that they were still mostly clothed made this even dirtier. It triggered some primal urges 2D didn’t know he needed to be satisfied, and he desperately started pushing his hips back... _more, deeper._

They were soon surrounded by their own desperate moans, squelching noise and the sounds of skin meeting skin. The sounds of Sex. _Dirty Sex._

“oh yeah, moan for me, let everyone hear it” 

It was said in Murdoc’s usual perverted tone, and the thought of everyone hearing them, knowing he was Murdoc’s - . Yes. 

“Yes, yes, please – Muds -“ 

The desperation in the blue haired’s voice must have triggered something in Murdoc, because 2D could soon feel the man above him shorten his thrusts and pull on his hips harder, obviously close to finishing. (already?)

“your voice.. _Christ_ . Can I can I come inside you? I need to... ugh”

Murdoc didn’t even wait for an answer, not that 2D would have objected.

With a way too loud, deep, gravelly moan he tensed and started coming.

He held 2Ds hips securely, gasping lowly every time as he humped down to release another load of semen, cock twitching, every shallow thrust making little wet sounds. It was only getting worse with the new fluids provided by Murdocs orgasm. The singer shivered. The way he desperately got humped felt almost animalistic.

It was the most dirty and erotic thing that has ever happened to 2D, and he couldn’t hold back his own climax. His body tensed in pleasure, his mind caught up in the feeling of Murdocs warm spunk filling him, the feeling of Murdoc above him, deep in him, around him, everywhere. Green hot sweaty skin, musky nicotine smell, his cum, _Murdoc_ . He felt the dopamine assimilate in his head .. and his body crash into full orgasm. The affection for the man on top of him made it more intense than any orgasm he had before. It wasn’t only sexually satisfying, there was a warmth spreading through his whole body, a warmth that he usually connected with ... love? He felt high, overcome by his feelings. His fluids dropped with a soft splatter on the bedsheets beneath him. For a while, Murdoc kept humping a little to get everything in.. until it stops.

Suddenly it was very quiet around them. Silence, only their satisfied heavy breathing breaking through the night. Nothing even could be heard from the other cells anymore.

Murdoc let out a low chuckle, then slowly let his now flaccid penis glide out of him. 

“They hopefully enjoyed that as much as I did.” 

2D gave a dumb, gap-toothed grin “I sure did.” 

Murdoc looked at him uncomfortably, making eye contact for the first time “Alright, we’re done here. Now get off.“

Before getting to really enjoy the feeling of the fluids running out of him, the green man roughly shoved him away.

He felt himself falling, out of the bed, into nothing ------

_________________________________________

With a gasp for air he woke up in his own bed, sweat running down the side of his face, his blue hair strands wet with it in the humid air and the room smelling of sex.

He was back in his own room, no Murdoc, no metal bars on the door. 

He had a wet dream. About his bandmate. Who was currently in prison. _Fuck_

2D slowly sat up, evaluating the mess of his pants. The erotic pictures were still present in his mind, and he couldn’t shake them off.

He buried his face in his hands and couldn’t suppress a deep sigh, a desperate attempt at calming he himself and his hard beating heart. This has been the worst of the dreams yet. The locked up Satanist was haunting him, night after night. Why couldn’t Murdoc just leave his thoughts? 

He _didn’t like him like that._ And he sure as hell didn’t miss him. The thought was ridiculous

… then why did his stomach clench painfully when he thought about him being alone in prison?

A second sigh escaped him. Maybe he could at least use these intense feelings for his songwriting. 

He felt the rest of his release, that hasn’t soaked into the fabric yet, run down his right leg as made his way to the bathroom.

Time for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all just a dream... yeah, that's what we call good writing right. But it serves the purpose
> 
> God I’m so embarrassed
> 
> Feedback or critique is very much appreciated though. *wink wink*  
> Seriously, I'm a newbie writer so please tell me if you enjoyed it! Or didn't, that's okay too
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
